projectlokifandomcom-20200214-history
Castle of the Dead forces
The military forces from the former East Judean Fort, now known by locals as the Castle of the Dead. Total Military Forces Total Troops: 626. Total Troop Strength: 1104.5 Lunan Assassins - Armed with single handed weapon forged with a pyromancer's smithy using essential iron to form an extremely sharp edge. While not as powerful in standup combat, they are fully capible of eliminating high threat target and rendering recon against them completely useless. Troop Quality: Elite. Troop Equipment: Very Fine. Troops: 4 squads of 5 troops. Total Troop Strength: 70. Troop Strength increases to 90 on days of a New Moon. Provides Recon support and nullifies enemy Recon. Pyromancers - Unarmed save for a ten point fire dedicated powerstone, these mages specialize in what's widely considered to be the single most aggressive magic college. Troop Quality: Elite. Troop Equipment: Very Fine. Troops: 10 squads of 5 troops. Total Troop Strength: 175. Provides artillery and fire support. Aquamancers - Unarmed save for a ten point water dedicated powerstone, these mages specialize in water based magic. While capible near water, they're able to outright create water, to be immediately frozen or turned to steam or mist. Troop Quality: Elite. Troop Equipment: Very Fine. Troops: 5 squads of 5 troops. Total Troop Strength: 87.5. Fire Support Neuromancers - Unarmed save for a ten point mind dedicated powerstone, these mages specialize in turning enemy troops against their allies and ripping information from enemy minds. Troop Quality: Elite. Troop Equipment: Very Fine. Troops: 5 squads of 5 troops. Total Troop Strenth: 87.5. Provides communication, command, and intelligence control. Sanamancers - Unarmed save for a ten point sound dedicated powerstone, these mages specialize in concussive attacks, dealing crushing damage to their targets. Troop Quality: Elite. Troop Equipment: Very Fine. Troops: 4 squads of 5 troops. Total Troop Strength: 70. Fire Support. Lunan Magi - Pacifists, Lunan magi specialize in protecting and healing allies to keep them in combat. Because of their pacifism, however, they're unable to assist in aggressive action without a good enough reason. Troop Quality: Elite. Troop Equipment: Very Fine. Troops: 4 squads of 5 troops. Total Troop Strength: 70. Provides armor support only. Nullifies enemy artillery. Strength increase to 90 on a Full Moon. Venutian Cannoneers - Heavy artillery cannons are used for these individuals. These cannoneers often design, build and test their own cannons prior to combat. Troop Quality: Elite. Troop Equipment: Very Fine. Troops: 6 cannons. Total Troop Strength: 120. Provides artillery support only. Heavy Infantry - Standard infantry from Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, and Luna Villages. Their armament differs from individual to individual, but these troops typically wear heavy armor and either wield large shields and a one-handed sword or a large two-handed sword. All weapons and armor use the "Essential" version of the material. Troop Quality: Elite. Troop Equipment: Very Fine. Troops: 8 squads of 20 troops. Total Troop Strength: 112 Medium Infantry - Combat magi from all villages who blend magic use with melee combat. Their support college differs from origin to origin, but all carry a dedicated powerstone for their specialized college as well as "essential" material equipment. Troop Quality: Elite. Troop Equipment: Very Fine. Troops: 11 squads of 10 troops. Total Troop Strength: 115.5 Light Infantry - Scouts from multiple villages. They specialize in skirmishing tactics. Troop Quality: Elite. Troop Equipment: Very Fine. Troops: 9 squads of 10 troops. Total Troop Strength: 63 Archers - Standard fire support units who refuse to use anything more than a bow. Troop Quality: Elite. Troop Equipment: Very Fine. Troops: 2 squads of 20 troops. Total Troop Strength: 14 Riflemen - Standard fire support units who have begun to use Lily's Breechloading Carbine designs. Troop Quality: Average. Troop Equipment: Average. Troops: 6 squads of 10 troops. Total Troop Strength: 120 Category:Military Forces